Positive
by katieannies90
Summary: Jess visits Sadie for her yearly checkup


**Positive**

by katieannies90

Jess visits Sadie for her yearly exam.

A super feel-good Nick x Jess story I had to get out of my brain. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl, just borrowing the characters, etc.

Chapter One:

It was incredibly hard not to smile and giggle like a deranged middle-schooler every time she glanced down at her hand and caught glimpse of the beautiful white gold band on her finger. It had been four months since their wedding and the thought of being _Mrs. Miller_ was still so wondrous to her. She had married him. That turtle-faced, grumpy, stubborn, devastatingly handsome, loving man…and she was quite sure she was the happiest woman alive. As Jess sat there completely lost in her euphoric thoughts a tall blonde woman in pink Tinkerbell printed scrubs poked her head out from behind a door.

"Jessica Miller?" the woman called while sweeping the waiting room with her eyes.

Hearing her name Jess jumped slightly, snapping herself out of her daydream. "That's me!" she answered and chuckled to herself while scooping up her purse and jacket.

"Follow me Mrs. Miller." As the blonde led her down the hall, "Sadie will see you in room 2A after your urine test. Have you been here before for an examination?"

"Oh yes. Dr. Sadie is one of my best friends actually. I'm a regular here." Jess giggled. "You must be new to the office then? I don't recall seeing you in here before."

"Yes ma'm. My name is Rachel. I just started a month ago." Rachel smiled warmly. "Well I'll leave you to it. When you're done go right on into the room and…well…you know the drill."

"Thanks Rachel, nice to meet you!"

Jess sat up in the exam chair waiting for Sadie, swinging her feet around and humming to herself when all of the sudden a wave of nausea hit her. She stumbled off the chair and spied a trashcan along the wall. She stood bent over it as her stomach swirled taking in deep slow breaths until the feeling left her. When she was sure she was okay she stood back up and made her way over to the chair and sat down again. She sat there for a moment in confusion and then realized that she felt fine now. Her stomach wasn't turning at all anymore…in fact, she was hungry, really hungry. Just as Jess began to think of the burger she had for lunch earlier and how delicious it was Sadie entered the room.

"Hey girl, how are you?! Married life is doing you good! You look wonderful, I mean, you're glowing!" Sadie embraced her friend in a big hug and beamed at her.

"Am I?" Jess let out a giggle and smiled back at Sadie. "Thank you! It's been so wonderful. I couldn't be happier!"

"That's wonderful girl, I'm so happy for you! So what are we in for today?" Sadie said as she opened up a manila folder with Jess' name printed on it.

"Just a checkup. I'm pretty sure I'm due for another one. It's been a year since my last one and I…"

Sadie listened to Jess ramble while skimming through the medical charts but stopped on the top page. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open. Jess was still rambling on about needing a check up when Sadie looked up at Jess and the corners of her mouth turned up into a full-out grin.

Jess noticed Sadie staring at her and stopped mid sentence, studying Sadie's strange expression.

Jess' eyes grew wide like a deer in the headlights "What? What's wrong? Did I wait too long between appointments? Am I going to die of cervical cancer? Are my ovaries going to fall out!? Just give it to me straight! I can handle -" Jess started to rock back and forth like an emotionally disturbed small child.

"No Jess!" Sadie interrupted her with a snort and busted out into hysterical laughter and placed her hand on Jess' shoulder. "No, you are not going to die of cervical cancer!"

"What then?!" Jess wailed, a panic stricken look on her face.

Sadie took a deep breath and smiled warmly at her friend. "No Jess, you are going to have a baby."

"W-what?" Jess stuttered. "How do you know?"

"Your urine test from earlier. We run a standard pregnancy check for every check up and yours is positive."

Jess could feel her eyes welling up with tears as her mouth fell open and then morphed into a brilliant smile. Her heart swelled and she suddenly felt as if it would burst inside of her chest. She was pregnant. Her. Jessica Miller was pregnant with Nicolas Miller's child. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD!

She laughed and cried and hopped off the chair and caught Sadie in a bone crushing hug.

"Ooof!" Sadie gasped for air. "I can see you're excited."

"This is amazing Sadie!" She squealed. "I'm pregnant! I. AM. WITH. CHILD!"

Chapter Two:

On the drive home all she could do was laugh to herself and smile, feeling more at peace with herself than she had ever felt in her life. One of her hands dropped from the steering wheel down to her stomach and she cried, shedding tears of pure joy as she let it all sink in. Fifteen minutes later she pulled in the driveway of their house. It was a cute ranch that was painted white with bright blue shutters. The house was older and had a lot character. Jess loved it and knew it was _the one_ the second she pulled into the driveway when house hunting with Nick before the wedding. It was so perfect. She loved the big green yard with the white picket fence surrounding it on the quiet neighborhood street. This was home.

She anxiously waited for him to arrive home. She had decided she wanted to surprise him with the news but was having an extremely hard time being patient. She was pacing back and forth in the living room when she heard his tires on the pavement outside. She had thrown together an amazing dinner for them, homemade lasagna, garlic bread, salad, and had even lit candles on their dining room table. As soon as the back door opened she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately. When she broke away she smiled brilliantly at him in the glow of the candlelight. Nick held her gaze and smiled back at her.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Miller." He chuckled as she kissed him all over his face.

"I missed you today." She whined as she stepped back, a fake pout coming to her lips.

"Ditto." He said as he winked at her and shot her finger guns.

Jess laughed and rolled her eyes. "You clown…Come on in here and sit down. I made a super yummy dinner for us!" She spun around excitedly and pulled his hand towards the dining room.

Nick noticed the candles and the table that was set up all fancy and he smiled at her, loving the way her eyes danced when she surprised him with things.

They were tearing into their 3rd piece of lasagna when Jess looked up at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"…I love you, ya know…so very much." She said softly and gazed at him.

"And I love you… even more than this lasagna, which is saying something because I am IN LOVE with this dinner." He chuckled, "Your nana's recipe again?"

"Yes sir! As always! I knew it was your favorite and I wanted tonight to be special."

Nick looked up from his plate and into her sparkling blue eyes, a look of amused curiosity plastered on his face "And what is so special about tonight Mrs. Miller?"

"Well…" She took a deep breath, "I went to the doctor today…to see Sadie for a regular check up and…and…"

"aaaannnnddd?" Nick urged excitedly.

"We're pregnant Nick."

Nick's eyes widened and his face erupted into an impossibly large smile. Jess could see his eyes start to water as he looked at her in wonderment. In one moment he flew out of his chair and picked her up and kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much Jessica Katherine Miller," he breathed and brushed her dark curls out of her face. She looked up at him with pure love on her face, soaking in the moment.

"I love you too Nicholas Andrew Miller, always."

"So how far along are you?" He asked with an amazed look on his face.

"Sadie said about a month. I'm due December 14th!"

"Oh my God….we're PREGNANT!" He said, his excitement taking over, causing him to go into fits of joyous laughter.

"I KNOW!" Jess squealed with excitement! "I can't believe it!"

"Let's tell everyone!" Jess laughed as she took out her iPhone about to call Cece.

"NO!" Nick cried and took the phone out of her hands.

"What!? Why not!?" Jess stamped her foot and frowned at him.

"I-I want to tell everyone together."

With that, Jess frown vanished and she put her hand up on his cheek and caressed it softly with her thumb. It touched her to see how sweet and sensitive "grumpy" Nick Miller could be. She knew that he would want it to be a big exciting reveal. She was the impulsive one where he was the more calculated one and she knew that becoming a dad was a big deal to him, so she smiled up at him lovingly and said, "You're right, we should tell them all together. Quick thinking...Let's invite them over for dinner tomorrow night! I don't think I can contain this excitement too much longer…"

She leaned up and pecked him on the lips before quickly turning around to run for the bathroom and throw up her lasagna.

To be continued…


End file.
